


Fireworks

by Francowitch



Series: Monster Sheithtober NSFW [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Festivals, Kitsune, Kitsune!Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Spirited Away - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Keith has always wanted to travel to Japan, in his 21st year he gets said opportunity and what happens is not what he expected but unconditionally welcomed...





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Im catching up on my postings!!! 
> 
> This is from Day 4 of monster Shieth prompts... for "carnivals/celebrations"
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who looked this over for me!

**Fireworks**

Visiting Japan had been one of Keith’s bucket list dreams, ever since he was a child watching old animes in the common room of one of his many foster homes. His childhood wish becoming reality on his 21th birthday when he was given the gift of a trip to spend the summer in one of the small prefectures on the southern coast of Japan. He stayed with a host family, helping them with their small shop during the week, then on weekends he would do mini trips around the country, seeing the sites. 

His most recent being to a small fishing village where they were having a lunar festival honouring their local god. Keith loved the small festivals, the food, the energy, the games, and the fireworks. His host family gifted him his own yukata, in deep reds and purple, showing him how to properly wear it for when he went out of town on his own. His host sister showed him a simple knot for his hair that had grown well past his shoulders that added to the overall look. 

Keith walked through the softly lit festival as he ate a small container of takoyaki. The warm food satisfying after a long day of sightseeing. It was his last night there, in the morning he had to pack up and head back to his host family where he only had one final week before heading back to the states. Keith sighed, he was going to miss being there. 

The sights, the sounds, the people. 

Keith saw a small set of steps that lead up to one of the small side shrines, the pathway was lit by a few flickering torches. Despite the crowded causeway, the pathway appeared to be empty to people. Keith tossed out the empty container and decided to take a stroll up. Perhaps from there he would be able to see the fireworks uninhibited as well as give a small offering while at the shrine, a habit he had picked up from his stay. 

Keith marvelled at how quickly the wooded path muted all of the sounds of the festival. While it had been noisy with laughter and shouts of people having fun, barkers calling out to customers as they passed. In the path, there was nothing save for the sound of the flickering torches and Keith’s footsteps against the stone steps. 

It felt like he had been walking forever, Keith’s legs were burning and the webbing between his toes sore from the geta. Keith took a deep breath looking behind him, the soft glow from the festival was still there, though fainter. The sound completely swallowed by the woods. Keith closed his eyes and breathing slowly he turned back to face where the shrine was. He had already gone this far, perhaps the fox deity of the shrine were just playing tricks on him. He had heard of such stories but had yet to experience it.

“Uhh, not sure if there is anyone out there,” Keith said out loud looking straight ahead, “but I just wanted to leave an offering. I promise I’m not going to do anything weird at your shrine.”

Keith huffed out a breath, it was silly that he would even try, it wasn’t like anyone was listening. At least that is what he thought before there was a weird shift and Keith felt suddenly dizzy. 

“Woah there,” a deep voice came behind Keith along with the feeling of a strong arm wrapping around his waist holding him steady. 

Keith looked up, his mouth suddenly dry as the Sahara. The man holding him was breathtakingly muscular, with hair was the palest white-silver. For the barest of moments Keith could have sworn he saw a pair of white tufted ears on the strange, beautiful man’s head.

“Uhh hi?” Keith said weakly.

“Hi there,” The man smiled, “I’m Shiro.”

Keith nodded barely understanding what was happening, “That you are. Uhh I mean, I’m Keith.”

Shiro smiled, “It’s dangerous to give names out at night by a shrine you know.”

Keith cocked his head, “You won’t hurt me.”

“So much trust.”

Keith shrugged, “You have a good face.”

Shiro chuckled, “You really are amusing. Why does such a young one come to this old shrine?”

Keith jerked his thumb behind him, “There is a festival going on just down the pathway there.”

“Oh?” Shiro looked behind Keith, “I didn’t know that those still happened, it's just been so long since I’ve had a visitor up here. Usually this little space is forgotten.”

“Are you usually here then?” Keith asked following Shiro who started walking towards the Shrine.

Shiro hummed, “Oh yes, I am always here.”

Keith whistled as he saw the Shrine come into view, “This is gorgeous.”

Shiro watched as Keith washed his hands and made his offering, clapping as he offered prayers. “You aren’t from here but you know how to do this.”

“Hmm?” Keith looked over to Shiro when he was done, “I just followed what my host family taught me to do. I wanted to offer my thanks and appreciation for letting me come here.”

Shiro leaned into Keith from behind, “So what did you ask for?”

Keith flushed, “I can’t tell you.”

“Its okay Keith,” Shiro encouraged, “its just us here. No one to hear but the gods.”

“I might have had a request, rather a lament.” Keith replied looking down at his feet.

“Oh?” Shiro poked a finger out pushing back a lock of hair behind Keith’s ear, “What could you be lamenting?”

“Only that I have to leave in a few days back to the States and it isn’t fair that I only met you tonight.”

“Ahh but this is a special Shrine on a special night,” Shiro grinned, Keith scrubbing his eyes as he swore he saw ears once more.

“You… your ears…”

Shiro’s eyes were wide, “My ears? Is something wrong?”

Keith shook his head, “No must be the light. You know, the fireworks should be starting soon, we should head back down.”

Shiro took one of Keith’s hands. Keith looked down as the temperature of his hand was far cooler than it had been when it was around his waist. Keith gasped as he saw what looked like an intricate webbing of silver lines that shone in the moonlight.

“Sorry its a bit startling isn’t it?” Shiro said pulling the false arm back to his chest. 

Keith put out his own hands covering Shiro’s, “Not at all, I just didn’t notice it earlier. I’ve never seen another one like it, it’s beautiful.”

Shiro smiled shyly, “You aren’t repulsed by it?”

“What a strange question,” Keith chuckled, “no, I am definitely not repulsed by you.”

* * *

Keith found himself pushed back against the wall of the Shrine, his yukata loosened and spread open while Shiro was kneeling in front of him. Keith moaned heedless of how loud he was, his fingers entwined in Shiro’s hair. 

“Your mouth is so good,”

Shiro looked up at Keith as he hummed around the cock in his mouth, his hands firm on Keith’s hips using it to pull Keith deeper. Of all the things to happen on his trip, Keith did not expect to be standing in the dark woods with a living god swallowing him down while fireworks went off in the background. 

The sky above lit up in a thousand brilliant colours, illuminating Shiro for Keith. Keith gasped as he saw not only a set of ears but also a sweeping long fluffy tail. The next moment it was just Shiro, no weird ears or tail, then back again.  _ What the hell was going on? _ Keith was only able to wonder about it for the barest of moments before his body convulsed with his orgasm. Shiro swallowed, drinking back every drop of cum with a long satisfied sound. Keith felt his knees shake just before collapsing into Shiro’s waiting arms.

“Good?” Shiro asked with a nuzzle into Keith’s neck. 

“So good,” Keith sighed.

“You don’t have to leave Keith,” Shiro spoke low, his hand sliding between the folds oh Keith’s robe, “you can stay here with me. Be my bride.”

Keith felt a shiver run down his spine, “I have to go in the morning, I wish I could stay here forever.”

Shiro pulled Keith closer to his chest, “That is all I need to hear.”

Keith lost consciousness then, his head lolling against Shiro’s broad chest. 

* * *

Keith woke to the sound of birds chirping and the scent of cherry blossoms, it had been two years since he had taken the journey up those stone steps. Two years since he had met Shiro and agreed to be his bride. 

“You’re up!” 

Keith looked up to see Shiro walking into their bedroom a smile plastered on his face. Keith learned that Shiro was a kitsune, a fox demon and guardian to the small Shrine on the hill. Keith had quite a fondness for the white fluffy ears, scratching the base pulling out soft moans from the kitsune. He especially loved the way Shiro would curl against him in the cold winter nights, his tail wrapping around them both. 

“Yeah,” Keith smirked, “you didn’t wake me up. I was going to help you with the weeding.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro kneeled down at the side of their shared futon handing Keith a cup of tea, “you haven’t been feeling well since yesterday, and you felt a little feverish when I woke up.”

Keith hummed, “Mmm thank you, yeah I guess I caught a bit of a cold. I shouldn’t have gone to bed with wet hair.”

Shiro sighed, “You humans are so fragile, you should let me make you into a yokai. Become one of our kind, there are no such things as colds with my kind.”

“No colds?” Keith chuckled with a sniff, “that sounds particularly nice right now. You think I can have a cuddle?”

Shiro grinned, “Absolutely.”

Keith hummed in contentment as Shiro wrapped his arms around him, pulling Keith against his chest. Maybe it was time, Keith nuzzled into Shiro between sips of his warm drink. 

“I love you,” Keith sighed, “lets talk about this again once I’m better.”

“Sounds perfect,” Shiro kissed Keith’s head, “until then, lets enjoy the blossoms.”

“They are beautiful this year,” Keith agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this piece!
> 
> You can find me over on Twitter when I chat about well... everything lol and don't forget to feed the muse! She lives on a steady diet of comments and kudos... on't let her starve! lol  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  



End file.
